Me Apaixonei
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Si alguien siete años atrás le hubiese dicho que terminaría totalmente enamorada y apasionada por esa mujer, no se resistirá a creerlo, Clara la había conquistado desde el primer momento sin saberlo.


Hola! bienvenidos a mi primera historia Clarina. No vi la novela, pero si tooodos los videos de esta pareja. Llore y reí, por lo que no pude evitar escribir algo sobre ellas :) Espero que lo disfruten.

N/A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Historia OC y Femslash.

 **~x~**

 **Me Apaixonei**

El sonido de aplausos resonó por toda la galería mientras ella descendía. La reconocida fotógrafa Marina Meirelles sonrió abiertamente al público, regocijándose del éxito obtenido con su exposición. Diferentes críticos, revistas y periódicos se encontraban ahí, adulando su trabajo. Sin embargo, la mujer olvido todo aquello cuando distinguió a una desconocida de cabello ondulado y tez morena.

La sonrisa en sus labios vacilo pero su mirada incrédula se deleito con su presencia. Marina quiso dirigirse hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos para nunca soltarla, pero su timidez inusual saco lo peor de ella haciéndola retroceder. Para su desgracia, Vanessa había llegado inoportunamente, arrastrándola a algunas caras desconocidas sin saber que su mente y corazón se habían quedado con esa extraña.

~x~

La segunda vez que Marina la vio, fue durante la presentación de la novia de su primo Ricardo. Fue inevitable no querer saber sobre ella. La desconocida dejo de serlo, y Clara paso a convertirse en casi su familia. Giselle le hablo un poco sobre ella, diciendo lo dulce y cálida que era. Marina ya lo sabia, lo supo desde la primera vez que la vio con esa sonrisa brillante en la galería.

Retomando un valor casi extinto, llego hasta ella para presentarse por sí sola. Sin importar que Vanessa y Giselle la observaran divertidamente.

-Soy Marina, y me preguntaba donde encontraste tanta belleza.

Clara sonrió sin poder ocultar sus mejillas rojas y desvío su mirada hacia abajo.

-Hola, mi nombre es Clara y creo que te estas confundiendo.

La fotógrafa la contemplo sin dejar de sonreír, maravillándose del sonrojo que había provocado en la otra mujer.

-No. Belleza como la tuya no cualquiera la posee.

Una risa tímida y un rojo más intenso en las mejillas bastaron para que el corazón de Marina le perteneciera a aquella mujer. Si Clara era incapaz de ver lo hermosa que era, ella se encargaría de mostrársela, de verla como ante ella lucia.

Entre bromas y coqueteos sutiles, esa noche Marina se replanteo la existencia del verdadero amor. Aquel que con burla y desprecio nunca creyó.

~x~

Estar enamorada era mas extraño de lo que imagino. A lo largo de su vida había tenido amantes y romances, pero ninguno con la intensidad para cuestionarse sobre un futuro. Solía disfrutarlos y divertirse, pero sentir algo más que deseo y atracción por alguien era algo distinto. Algo que Marina no sabía cómo describir.

Giselle solía burlarse de sus divagaciones acerca de Clara y los planes que ambas realizaban, mas aun cuando ella cuidaba hasta el mas mínimo detalle para que fueran perfectos.

-Te lo digo, Marina, estoy segura de que a Clara no le importaría comer pizza o comida china.

La mujer de cabello oscuro exhalo con irritación y detuvo la lectura en su tableta.

-No tienes que darme tantos ánimos, Giselle. Puedo hacer esto.

-En tu vida has cocinado algo. –Replico la joven con diversión, observando alrededor de la cocina.- No entiendo porque de pronto tu interés en la practica culinaria, a menos que…

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo, Gi. –Interrumpió Marina ignorando la sonrisa enorme en el rostro de la chica.

-Claro, y esto no se debe a que Clara vendrá mas tarde, ¿verdad?

Sin molestarse en responder, la fotógrafa encendió la estufa para empezar a cocinar.

-Marina, estoy feliz por ti. Pero…

-Si no vas a darme un consejo sobre el espagueti, puedes retirarte y tener el resto del día libre.

Giselle parpadeo un poco sorprendida por la actitud de la chica y se resigno a suspirar.

-Hasta que el agua hierva… agrega el espagueti.

Marina asintió y sonrió a sabiendas del mensaje detrás de sus palabras. Clara era especial para ella y quería serlo para ella también. Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

~x~

Clara despertó con una sensación extraña en sus ojos, la luz brillante del sol alcanzaba parte de su rostro provocando un ligero ardor incomodo. De manera instintiva se acurrucó contra el cuerpo caliente a su lado buscando comodidad. El aroma de Marina inundo sus sentidos haciéndola sonreír. Quizás después de todo ya era hora de levantarse, o al menos admirar a la bella durmiente junto a ella.

Hacía ya siete años que Marina había entrado en su vida, fue durante la exposición en la galería cuando robo su corazón sin saberlo. Tras la pérdida de Cadu años atrás jamás imagino encontrar a alguien como él, hasta que la fotógrafa apareció. No había sido fácil para ella ni para Marina, ambas pertenecían a mundos totalmente distintos, pero a pesar de las grandes diferencias de estatus sociales lograron reunirse y mantener una relación mas que amistosa.

Vanessa no disfruto mucho la noticia pero a Clara poco le importaba. Amaba a Marina sobre muchas situaciones y personas. Amaba su sonrisa tierna mientras la escuchaba hablar de su día, su mirada intensa antes de dormir profundamente, su gesto cariñoso en la mejilla y los besos espontáneos y a veces apasionados con los que la sorprendía. Marina la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía.

Clara suspiro lentamente mientras acariciaba con su mano en el vientre abultado de la mujer a su lado. Era tan surreal y al mismo tiempo sorprendente como el amor puede cambiar prioridades.

-Estas haciéndolo de nuevo. –Murmuro la fotógrafa aun sin abrir sus ojos.

-No puedo evitarlo. –Replico Clara besando la mejilla pálida de su esposa.- Eres hermosa.

Los ojos marrones de Marina contemplaron a la mujer con ternura y acaricio la mano sobre su vientre con delicadeza. Si alguien siete años atrás le hubiese dicho que terminaría totalmente enamorada y apasionada por esa mujer, no se resistirá a creerlo, Clara la había conquistado desde el primer momento sin saberlo.

…


End file.
